


The water war.

by Public_Ray



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Ray/pseuds/Public_Ray
Summary: Kagami insults Kuroko.Kuroko declares war.Aida is not amused.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The water war.

Kuroko turned off the tap water and was about to wipe his hands off but thought of something else first. 

Kagami was right next to him, unexpecting. And kuroko stood there with wet hands.

‘This is a perfect opportunity to get back at him for what he did’ He thought.

What did Kagami do? You may wonder. He had, not only insulted his partner’s height but also his favorite drink. The vanilla shake.

Just as the unsuspecting teen was about to leave, Kuroko quickly shook his hands to get water on the other and then quickly ran away. 

“Kuroko!” He heard the other yell. He deserved it anyway.

Kagami finished filling the small plastic cup with water and walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the other students' stare. He had a mission.

Last week, Kuroko declared water war, and naturally, Kagami had to give back to his partner, now an enemy.

So he neared the classroom and his excitement grew as he got closer. He opened the door and quietly walked in until he stood in front of the teal haired boy. Kuroko, in turn, looked up from his desk and stared at the water cup. He realized too late what was about to happen.

Kagami turned the cup upside down to let down the water over the other boy, soaking his head and his shoulders. Kuroko gasped and stood up, Kagami quickly walked out of there with a smirk making its way up to his face.

Kuroko walked to the gym with a water bottle in hand, ready to use it. He walked inside and looked for his victim.

‘Found him’ he thought and walked over. 

“Kagami-kun, you look a bit dehydrated. Here, have some water.” And just like that he squeezed the bottle and the water squirted out and onto Kagami, making him scream. Their coach, Aida, looked over to see what the problem was but looked away soon after seeing that it was just stupid Bakagami.

“You stupid smurf! I’ll kill you!” 

He didn’t do it. Kuroko had vanished.

Kagami turned on the tap and put the bucket under, impatiently tapping his foot. Of course, he was gonna use a bucket this time. An orange bucket. 

As soon as he deemed it full he turned off the tap and held the bucket handle, lifting it with a little difficulty, because of how heavy it was.

He walked back to the school entrance and hid behind the door. 

Kuroko had cleaning duties and would be out any moment now. So this was a good opportunity to get back at the little twerp. He grinned revengefully to himself.

He almost missed it when Kuroko walked out. Almost. Kuroko accidentally dropped his novel, alerting Kagami.

‘This is it!’ he thought.

Kuroko bent down to pick up his book but instead, he got water thrown on him. He fell to the ground on his knees and looked behind him to see his partner-...enemy staring at him with an evil expression.

The teal haired teen tsked.

Okay, things were getting out of hand, Aida thought. All they’ve done this week is throwing water at each other like some small children. Immature brats. 

‘I should put a stop to this before one of them drowns the other in the ocean…’ she thought. And although it was a ridiculous thought it wasn’t unlikely, especially if it involved Kuroko. He can be dangerous sometimes.

She groaned, silently promising death upon those two before she walked out of her classroom, not noticing a certain teal head walk by.

Kuroko looked around before grabbing the water hose from its place.

This is it. This is where he wins. The war will be over once one of them pleads. Plead on their knees. And Kuroko won’t be the one to do it. 

He took out his phone, sending a quick message to Kagami telling him to come behind the school.

“Kagami-kun, please come behind the school. There’s a girl that wants to confess her undying love for you. She’s very pretty.” He silently mouth as he wrote the message.

Knowing that meathead, he would only come if there was a girl involved. A girl or something related to basketball.

He huffed out a laugh and waited for the other teen to arrive.

No more than 3 minutes later did he finally arrive. As soon as he saw him, Kuroko turned on the water hose, the emergency water hose you use for fires, and soon the powerful water Kagami. 

The bigger boy fell on his back, screaming bloody murder while jumping around like a fish on land.

“No! Stop! Please! I’m sorry! Stop! Ahhh!!” 

Kuroko gave him mercy by turning off the hose and putting it back.

He watched as Kagami panted harshly and smirked evilly.

It was over now.

Their coach was not happy. Not at all. Who would be if your junior had to pay a large amount of money to the school for using the emergency water hose for a stupid reason? 

Kuroko stayed home. She made sure he did. She didn’t want to see his face.

Kagami wasn’t spared from her wrath either. The poor boy actually shed a tear.

Both of them will regret making her pissed.


End file.
